1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to building structures and more particularly to modular building structures wherein each joint is a butt type joint.
2. Prior Art
Millions of additional living units are needed each year in the United States as well as in foreign countries. At present, a substantial portion of these needs are met by conventional housing structures while many of the needs go unfulfilled because of the high cost of these conventional units. Research and development has produced few total systems to adequately resolve the housing needs both in this and in foreign countries as present structures fail to provide adequate housing at a cost affordable to every individual and family. While some new concepts have been introduced into the construction of conventional housing units to reduce material and labor costs involved in constructing these units, the effect of such changes to produce low cost structurally sound homes has been insufficient in providing suitable housing affordable by lower income groups.
Modular structures have also been proposed as an alternative to conventional structures but their use has generally been restricted to the production of smaller utility and other than primary housing structures. At present the modular structures have failed to provide structurally sound, low cost, aesthetic structures which provide modern conveniences and comforts.